(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner binder and a resin particle containing the toner binder.
(2) Description of Related Art
Technologies for fixing a toner with a low energy have heretofore been desired. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for a toner for electrostatic charge development capable of being fixed at a temperature as low as possible.
Since low temperature fixing ability can be secured by lowering the melt viscosity of a toner, a method using a crystalline resin as a toner binder is traditionally known. This method, however, has a problem that hot offset occurs due to shortage of elasticity at the time of melting.
As a measure for solving this problem, there have been disclosed a method of using a crystalline resin and a non-crystalline resin in combination as toner binders (JP-A-2007-147927 and JP-A-2004-197051) and a block polymer of a crystalline polyester and a non-crystalline resin (JP-A-2012-27212, JP-A-2012-42939, JP-A-2012-42940 and JP-A-2012-42941). However, there is a problem that when printing has been performed continuously, printed sheets of paper suffer from blocking (i.e. causing paper to stick together) due to excessively low viscosity of the toner layer fixed to the paper.